


Tio Hector Helps Out at the Restaurant

by mathsquid



Category: Better Call Saul (TV), Breaking Bad
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6252256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mathsquid/pseuds/mathsquid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tio Hector fills in at Tuco's restaurant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tio Hector Helps Out at the Restaurant

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by a friend saying he hopes that Tuco's uncle Hector Salamanca shows up on the show Better Call Saul.

Episode opens at Tuco's restaurant. 

A customer comes in with no one behind the counter. Customer looks down at the counter and sees the bell sitting there next to a sign that says "ring bell for service." 

Customer waits a moment before ringing the bell. 

"Ding ding". No one comes out front. 

30 seconds later: "Ding ding ding!" "Anybody here?" Still no one comes out. 

30 more seconds later: "Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding!"

Irate customer walks out of the restaurant.

Tio Hector hears the door shut, walks out, drops the sign in the trash, and pockets the bell.

Opening credits.


End file.
